Pirates in West City! Showdown Between Son Goku and Monkey D Luffy!
by thomaskeatjr
Summary: Luffy wonders off from his crew when he gets onto the island of West City before his crew. He's looking for a nice place to eat meat, he runs into his long lost opponent Son Goku. They want to battle it out for old time's sake. Who'll win this intense battle?


Pirates in West City! Showdown Between Son Goku and Monkey D. Luffy!

"Luffy! An Island is coming up ahead!" Nami shouts to their captain while on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Land the ship there Nami!" Luffy yells with excitement. "We can probably stock up on lots of meat!"

"What is that island? It looks like there's a huge city on it!" Usopp exclaims. There were a bunch of buildings on that one island. They were still too far away from the island to determine what it exactly was.

"Wow, this island looks pretty interesting! I can't wait 'til I can draw its map!" Nami states with happiness.

"Nami-swan~! I made you and Robin a gorgeous gourmet meal with nice delicious rice pudding on the side!" Sanji yells to nami as he sets the table for her and Robin.

"Hey, I want some!" Luffy says.

"Yeah, me too!" Usopp agrees.

"Same here!" Chopper states with the rest of them.

"You guys will get the leftovers after Nami and Robin finish their food!" Sanji yells. The 3 groan.

Sanji pulls up a chair for Nami and then Robin. Robin grins and says, "thank you."

"My pleasure!" Sanji replies as he has hearts in his eyes.

"Oh, we're close to the island now!" Nami shouts at the crew as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper all chow down the food on Nami's and Robin's plates when they're distracted.

"Yohohohoho!" Brooke yells out. "This town, island-place looks so futuristic! I think we're going to have fun here!"

"Yeah I agree," Franky chimes in. "I might be able to stock up on some cola, hopefully."

"Gum Gum!" Luffy shots as he stretches his right arm and grabs the mast.

"What is that idiot doing?" Sanji wonders as he looks at him in a despicable way.

"Hm? What's going on?" Zoro asks as he wakes up from his nap. "Luffy! What the hell are you doing?!"

"ROCKET!" Luffy screams as he flies and lands on the docks of the mysterious island-city.

"No fair!" Chopper yells. "I want to get to the island quicker!" Nami sails the Sunny faster to the docks.

When they dock the ship, they noticed Luffy disappeared.

"Where did that moron go this time?" Zoro asks no one in particular.

"Like you're the one to talk moss-head! You always have a lack of direction!" Sanji shouts at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what did you just say to me you love-sick cook?!" Zoro shouts back. Nami pounds both of their heads.

"Guys stop fighting! Let's not worry about Luffy. Wherever he is, he can handle himself. What you all need to do is stock up on necessities," she explains.

"And what are YOU gonna do, princess?" Zoro asks her with attitude.

"As I said, I'm going to be drawing the map of this island. Franky needs soda, Sanji needs some food for the ship, Robin and Chopper could use books, and you could, ya know, look for a nice sword place," she replies.

"Hmph, fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt," he states. They all disperse in separate directions.

Meanwhile with Luffy being separated from the rest of the crew, he stands in the middle of the city island.

"Well, I don't really see any meat. But it is a pretty snazzy city!" He exclaims. He runs up to a stranger wearing an orange martial arts suit.

"Hey! Is there any place for meat in this entire city?" Luffy asks.

The man replies, "Oh yeah, follow me! I always go to this nice eatery all the time!" He replies as Luffy follows him.

"I can't wait! I am huuuungry!" Luffy exclaims. When they arrive at the meat joint, they both sit down and order. After their food arrives, Luffy wonders something.

"Haven't I seen you before?" He asks with food stuffed in his cheeks.

"Hmm, that you mention it, you look familiar too kid," the stranger says with food stuffed in his cheeks as well.

"Aren't you Son Goku?" Luffy asks.

"Yes, I am. Wait… you're Monkey D. Luffy?" Son Goku realizes.

"I remember now! You, me and Toriko fought in that one tournament together and we also fought side-by-side together before!" Luffy exclaims with excitement.

"Hehehe," Goku giggles. "It's been a long time Luffy!"

"I can't believe I didn't remember you right away! You don't exactly fit right in with a crowd," Luffy laughs.

"Haha! True! So, just for the heck of it, wanna have a match? I think it'd be nice to have an epic battle with the king of the pirates!" Goku suggests.

"Ha, not the king of the pirates yet, but I will be soon enough! But yes, I can take a good round with the 'strongest in the universe'!" Luffy replies. "So where is our battlefield gonna take place?"

"Hmmm… well, the 'Strongest Under the Heavens' martial arts tournament is going on soon. Wanna match up there?" He asks.

"Sounds good to me!" Luffy exclaims.

A day or 2 passes and the 'Strongest Under the Heavens' martial arts tournament starts. There were 24 members entering in all including Goku and Luffy. A few regulars are in the tournament including Tien Shinhan, Vegeta, and Gohan. Goku was set as number 3 and Luffy was set as number 10. Tien was in 7, Gohan was in 6, and Vegeta was set in 9.

"Hello everyone! Ladies and gents!" The world tournament announcer exclaims. "Welcome to, once again, 'The Strongest Under the Heavens' martial arts tournament! For you newcomers, let's go over the rules. There are no weapons allowed on the fighting platform and if you get rung out or out of bounds you automatically lose, blah, blah, blah. Now, the first 2 rounds!" The first 2 rounds pass and then the next round, numbers 3 and 4 including Goku in it, started.

To beat his opponent, Goku used a simple kamehameha and won the round as quickly as he could. The next was numbers 5 and 6 which included Gohan. And, of course, Gohan used a masenko and finished the fight as fast as he could. Next round was 7 and 8. After that was over it was 9 and 10. Vegeta VS. Luffy.

"Alright folks! Here's an interesting battle about to go on! Vegeta, a regular here at the tournament, facing the newcomer, Monkey D. Luffy!" The announcer exclaims.

"Hmph, a simple child. Nothing but a little maggot," Vegeta says to himself talking about Luffy.

"Wow! The fight hasn't even started and Vegeta's words are intense!" The announcer says as he overhears Vegeta's rude comment.

"I may be a kid, but I believe in my dreams and i know I'll become the king of the pirates! So I will NOT die here!" Luffy shouts.

Luffy spreads out his legs and touches his right fist to the ground as he says, "SECOND GEAR!" Vegeta gasps, charging up his ki for his ultimate 'Bang Bang Attack.'

"GUM GUM… GATLING!" Luffy exclaims as he punches repeatedly to create the illusion that he has 10 flying arms. Vegeta yells back, "Ultimate… BIG BANG ATTACK!" They clash their attacks and Vegeta is the one who gets pushed back. He thinks to himself, "Who is this kid?"

"Gum Gum… Bazooka!" Luffy shouts as he knocks Vegeta out of bounds.

"I'm the prince of all Saiyans, I am NOT to be toyed with!" Vegeta yells at Luffy when getting back on his feet. Luffy giggles and the tournament continues.

Everyone's rounds finish from round 1-24. Goku won the next round and the next round and made it into the finals. Luffy worked his way up too leaving Tien Shinhan Gohan and Vegeta in the dust.

"OK! Now it's the moment you've all been waiting for! The 2 finalists, Son Goku and Monkey D. Luffy! These are 2 extremely powerful opponents, so it's hard to say who will win!" The announcer announces. He then whispers to Goku, "Please don't destroy the arena this time, I just got it refurbished.

"You got it!" Goku replies.

"Yes, you say that every time, just please try not to! NOW LET US BEGIN!" The announcer yells in excitement.

"Well, I'm not too surprised to see YOU in the finals. Either you Vegeta, or Gohan," Goku states.

"Vegeta? You mean that one dude I knocked out of bounds using my bazooka? The guy who used a big something attack?"

"Ah, yes, that was him. I must let you know, I've been training since our battle in that one tournament with Toriko," He explained.

"So have I. Guess it's going to be a surprise to everyone of who's gonna win this!" Luffy says as he stretches his arm and shouts, "Gum Gum Pistol!" Goku immediately vanishes behind Luffy and bashes him on the arena.

"I knew I didn't underestimate you. I expected you to be one of my most strongest opponents," Luffy states as he gets up and uses his second gear. "Good luck getting away from this. SECOND GEAR!" Goku thinks to himself, "Wow, that's an incredible ki I feel coming from him."

"GUM GUM… GATLING!" He screams punching a thousand times in one place creating an illusion of multiple arms as he used on Vegeta. Goku tempts to dodge every single one of the punches but he gets hit by one and almost gets out of bounds, but he grabs onto the ledge of the arena and jumps back up.

"Woah! That was an impressive move you have there!" Goku says to him as he turns into a super saiyan. "Ka… me… ha… me…" he says and vanishes where luffy didn't know where to and Goku blasts a kamehameha right behind Luffy. "HA!" Luffy falls and lands on his feet on the ground.

"OK, that kinda hurt!" He shouts as he rubs his head. "Gum Gum… BAZOOKA!" Goku tries to block the 'Gum Gum Bazooka,' but he gets pushed back almost at the corner of the arena.

"Phew, close one… all right!" He shouts, transforming into his super saiyan 3 state. "Alright, let's go…"

"THIRD GEAR!" Luffy exclaims as he blows air into his arm. "GIGANTIC PISTOL!" He smashes his giant arm on the ground and hits Goku. "WHIP!" He shouts as he whips his leg and hits Goku another time and to finish it off he sends the air down from his arm to his other leg and slams it on Goku a 3rd time.

Luffy had all the air blown out of him and he turned small. When Luffy's small self landed, he noticed Goku unconscious transformed back to normal.

"Wow, I can't believe I did THAT to him, fortunately he's just unconscious," tiny Luffy says.

"Oh my gosh! The newcomer Monkey D. Luffy just knocked the greatest regular in this tournament unconscious! Better start the countdown!" The announcer states. "1… 2… 3…"

"I know that didn't finish him off," Luffy thinks to himself.

"4… 5… 6… 7…" The announcer continued counting. "8… 9…" Right when 10 appeared on the roll of his tongue, Goku blasted ki out of his hand, flew in the air and landed on the arena.

"Oh! He's up! He wasn't down for the count!" The announcer shouted.

"I knew you weren't down for the count," Luffy tells him as he turns back to normal size.

"Hehehe, you're a smart kid, Luffy. But, how would you like to battle a God?" He asks.

"NO WAY! REALLY?! YES! SHOW ME THE GOD!" Luffy yells at the top of his lungs with excitement. Goku transforms into his super Saiyan God state.

"Where's the 'God'?" Luffy wonders.

"You're lookin' at him," Goku replies.

"Wow! You made yourself red! THAT'S SO COOL! So you're a God huh?"

"Yup, let's finish this!" Goku shouts as he kicks Luffy into the air, appears behind him and punches his back, and finally punches his stomach and follows it to the arena.

"W-wow…" Luffy states in shock.

"I can do much more than that. Bring everything you've got Luffy!" He shouts as he readies a 100x kaioken kamehameha.

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy exclaims.

"Ka… me… ha… me… HAAAA!" Goku fires and Luffy gets hit but throws himself back to where he doesn't get rung out and bashes him on the forehead.

"Damn! You're a clever bastard, aren't you?!" Goku starts to get angry. "Alright, only one of us can win 're not bad I'll admit, but i don't understand, why I'm falling so far behind?!"

"No idea. You're God form is really impressive, but you could do more for it. See if you can handle this: Gum Gum…" He starts. "JET PISTOL!" He then knocks Goku out of bounds.

"Oh my goodness! Newcomer Monkey D. Luffy has defeated the great and ultimate Son Goku! How is this even possible?!" The announcer yells in great disbelief. "We now have a new champion whose statue will stand tall next to Son Goku's statue! MONKEY D. LUFFY!" Luffy gives Goku a hand to get up.

"You're incredible. No joke. I will train and I will meet and fight you again someday," Goku states.

"I'll look forward to that Son Goku! Well see ya! My crew must be worried about me!" Luffy shouts as he runs off. Goku waves bye to him.

"Hey guys!" He exclaims as he approaches the Thousand Sunny and his crew.

"We knew you were out there somewhere. We got all the supplies and I got my map drawn and the log pose is set, ready to set sail captain?" Nami asked him and then noticed the bruises all over him. "What the hell did you get yourself into?!"

"Oh, I found my long lost opponent Son Goku and we had a fight in 'The Strongest Under the Heavens' world martial arts tournament!" He replies.

"I shouldn't have asked… ready to set sail?" She asked again.

"Lets… GOOO!" They dropped the sails and left West City. There are many other adventures waiting to be unveiled!


End file.
